


exquisite, priceless, you

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, brief mentions of kihyun, im still upset at how explicit this turned out :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: By the time Hyungwon swipes his tongue against Jooheon’s for the last time and sits up to hook his fingers under his shirt to tug it over his head, he looks too good for Jooheon to consider having. Out of his league, with flushed skin and dark eyes of pink and black diamond.Jooheon never forgets that his boyfriend is beautiful, but since they met he’s learned that truly beautiful things never stop taking your breath away no matter how many times you see them.





	exquisite, priceless, you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonnietv (heoneybee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/gifts).



> @kicking bag: idk if you remember, but i actually said i’d write this for you a million years ago cuz you wanted pillow princess hyungwon but it’s 1) been a million years since i said that and 2) i’m pretty sure i diverged from what i initially planned to write so. have this. even though you’ve already seen pieces of it.
> 
> to everyone else, i haven’t reread this through to proofread (as expected) and it’s 1:30am so i’m not about to start

"Honey?"

Jooheon glances up from his phone with a small hum at the call of his name. He bounces on the balls of his feet, trying to keep warm in the early winter chill. He hasn't yet broken out his winter stuff from the suitcase he keeps shoved under his bed and that's turning out to be a big mistake on his part. It was pretty alright in the afternoon but as the sun dips beneath the horizon, he's starting to realize that his white hoodie isn't going to cut it.

They're standing at the bus stop, waiting for the P201 bus that'll take Hyungwon back to his apartment on the north side of town. Jooheon's dorm isn't too much of a walk from the small cafe they usually hole themselves in to get work done but with finals looming, he hasn't been able to spend much time with his boyfriend and he doesn't mind waiting with him and freezing his ass off in the meantime.

Hyungwon grabs his free hand and tugs Jooheon closer. He threads their fingers together, gloved against bare, and swings their conjoined hands in the space between them. His cheeks are a cold-bitten pink and Jooheon wants to kiss them so he does.

Giggling sweetly, Hyungwon dips down to press their lips together in a short kiss. "Come home with me?" he asks, burying his face in Jooheon's neck. "Kihyun is staying with his new boy for the night."

Jooheon tucks his phone into his pocket in order to loop an arm around Hyungwon's back and draw him into a hug. He rubs circles up and down his back and chuckles when Hyungwon dots a line of ticklish kisses along his neck.

"I missed you," Hyungwon mumbles into Jooheon’s jaw.

They see each other almost every day but Jooheon knows what Hyungwon means. “I missed you, too.”

Hyungwon pecks his chin and then his lips before pulling away. Jooheon has seen him smile a million times but it never fails to make the sun rise in Jooheon's chest.

The bus pulls in soon after and Jooheon lets himself be led up the platform by Hyungwon’s hand curled around his wrist. He smiles at the driver while Hyungwon pays for the both of them with his transportation card. As the doors close behind them, they find an open seat at the back of the bus and slide in next to each other, Hyungwon pressed against the window and Jooheon pressed against him.

“I never said ‘okay’,” Jooheon leans into Hyungwon to say under his breath, smiling light and fond.

Giving Jooheon a playful side-eye, Hyungwon tilts his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. There’s someone sitting in the very last stretch of seat on the bus behind them but he doesn’t mind them as he tucks his nose into Jooheon’s neck and scrapes his teeth over warm skin. “And, yet, here you are, going home with me,” Hyungwon mumbles, mouth soft and ticklish.

He looks up at Jooheon through his lashes when he pulls away, eyes like black star diopside, dark enough to get lost in but with the brightest glint of amusement.

The thin breath that Jooheon sucks in gets caught in his chest, and the heat of his thundering heart warms it, makes it expand, until it drops like a hot coal and spreads warmth down through his stomach to settle between his legs.

“You know I hate it when you tease,” Jooheon says quietly.

Hyungwon quickly presses their lips together, gleam in his eyes glowing brighter by the second. “I know.” He takes off one of his gloves and spreads a hand over Jooheon’s thigh, leaves his fingers softer than the brush of a ghost over the inseam of Jooheon’s pants.

It’s fleeting touches like that which bother Jooheon the most, the ones light enough to pretend they aren’t there but that set all of his nerves alight so he can’t do a thing but focus on it. “Hyungwon...”

His boyfriend lays his head on his shoulder and just barely rubs a line down the inside of Jooheon’s thigh with his thumb. He hums like he doesn’t know what Jooheon wants, like he’s innocent, and Jooheon swallows down his complaints because he knows they’ll only egg Hyungwon on.

The twenty-five minute ride to Hyungwon’s apartment is spent trying to juggle light conversation about their plans for winter break — a few days at a ski resort together before returning to their respective hometowns for the holidays — and ignoring the heat of Hyungwon’s palm and the subtle caress of his fingers. When the name of the stop around the corner from Hyungwon’s apartment is called, Jooheon presses the button to signal they’d like to get off and urges Hyungwon out off the seat with a hand around his boyfriend’s wrist.

Hyungwon adjusts their hands so he can slot his fingers between Jooheon’s as they wait for the door to slide open and neither of them let go during the short walk to Hyungwon’s apartment, past the entrance doors, on the elevator ride up to the third floor out of five.

Outside the door to apartment 306, Hyungwon steps into Jooheon, leading him back against the wall, and kisses him chastely. Jooheon hums into the slight pressure against his mouth and squeezes Hyungwon’s hand. He welcomes Hyungwon into his mouth, sliding his arm up the back of his boyfriend’s light jacket to wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

Ever since they’ve gotten close, Jooheon has noticed that Hyungwon likes to savor. Sleep, food, intimacy — he’s slow in his indulgence. He kisses just the same, like every time their lips brush Jooheon is a new flavor of sweet he needs to take the time to commit to memory. Like it’d be an offense to not enjoy the plush warmth of his mouth as much as he possibly could.

The arousal that had started to spark embers on the bus, that Jooheon had ignored in the name of public decency, begins to burn anew. Shaking his hand out of Hyungwon’s grip, Jooheon slips that one around his boyfriend’s back as well. He drags his hands down until he can tuck his thumbs in the back pockets of Hyungwon’s jeans and Hyungwon responds with a quiet groan of approval and a playful nip at Jooheon’s bottom lip.

“We should go inside,” he says, in between short, butterfly kisses.

“You’re the one who decided to make out here instead of opening the door,” replies Jooheon, playfully stepping on Hyungwon’s foot.

Hyungwon kicks at his ankle in turn before pulling away. He digs through the pocket of his jacket for his keys and they clink and twinkle as he takes them out.

Even though he knows he’s not here, Jooheon still expects Kihyun to be lounging on the couch or singing in the kitchen when they walk into the apartment. But the lights are off and Hyungwon doesn’t bother turning them on after they kick off their shoes, using the bit of sunlight trailing in to lead Jooheon down the hall to his bedroom.

There’s no need to close the door behind them but Jooheon does anyway. Hyungwon lets go of Jooheon’s hand to walk to his desk and turn on the small lamp and Jooheon takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He fiddles with the bottom of his hoodie as he watches Hyungwon slide off his jacket and drape it over the back of his desk chair.

Hyungwon runs a hand through his hair as he turns around, pushing it off his forehead. He laughs when his eyes land on Jooheon. “Why do you look so stiff?”

Jooheon purses his lips. He tugs off his hoodie instead of answering and when he can finally see again, he blinks up at Hyungwon standing over him.

Curling his hands over Jooheon’s shoulders after he drops his sweatshirt to the floor, Hyungwon bends a knee on the bed beside him and half settles in his lap. He pushes easily on Jooheon’s shoulders and the younger man gets the idea to lay back.

“Do you not want to have sex?” he asks, rubbing his thumbs along the skin at the neckline of Jooheon’s shirt.

Jooheon shakes his head and sits back up on his elbows. “No, I want to,” he says, reaching out to push the messy blankets out of the way so he can slide further up the bed. Hyungwon follows, bringing his other leg up onto the bed and properly crawling into Jooheon’s lap. “Was waiting for you to come over.”

“Here I am.” Hyungwon slides his hands behind Jooheon’s head and buries his fingers in his hair. He circles his hips with purpose, staring at his boyfriend’s face to catch every slight reaction.

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Jooheon sighs through his nose. He grips Hyungwon’s waist but doesn’t do anything to stop or change the steady rocking that has him swelling beneath the zip of his pants.

Hyungwon buries his face in Jooheon’s neck. He follows the light brush of his nose with his lips, suckling roses where his pulse beats and peppering kisses over the edge of his jaw. He presses a kiss to the corner of Jooheon’s mouth and then uses his own teeth to free Jooheon’s lip so he can torture it as he likes.

Jooheon hums into Hyungwon’s mouth and slides his hands from his boyfriend’s waist to the small curve of his behind. He gropes, pulling Hyungwon forward as his hips rock up against him. One of his legs bends at the knee for better leverage as he begins to meet every roll of Hyungwon’s hips. It’s unhurried and easygoing, but there’s no doubting the hunger or the sheer need they have for each other. It’s savory; it’s gluttony.

By the time Hyungwon swipes his tongue against Jooheon’s for the last time and sits up to hook his fingers under his shirt to tug it over his head, he looks too good for Jooheon to consider having. Out of his league, with flushed skin and dark eyes of pink and black diamond.

Jooheon never forgets that his boyfriend is beautiful, but since they met he’s learned that truly beautiful things never stop taking your breath away no matter how many times you see them.

Wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, he rolls them over and lays Hyungwon back against the sheets. He runs his fingers through the soft strands of his boyfriend’s hair, cups those cheeks he loves to kiss, teases along Hyungwon’s collarbones, brushes light over his nipples. Hyungwon’s always had a sensitive stomach and Jooheon blows air at his navel.

Hyungwon erupts into giggles. “Stop, you know I hate that,” he says in between his laughter, hitting the crown of Jooheon’s head.

Jooheon grins up at him. “Love you,” he says, fingers blindly moving to undo the button and zip of Hyungwon’s pants.

Lifting his hips so Jooheon can divest him of his jeans, Hyungwon pouts. “If you loved me, you’d be nice.”

It takes a little effort to get Hyungwon’s skinnies past his feet but once Jooheon has them and his underwear off, he tosses them to the floor. Sitting back on his knees, he grabs each of Hyungwon’s legs and closes them, holding his ankles together with a hand. “I’m always nice to you.” He pushes down on Hyungwon’s legs and glances at the perfect mound of his balls. “Hold your legs for me?”

After Hyungwon wraps his arms around the back of his thighs and holds them to his chest, Jooheon dips down and swipes his tongue over his lips before pressing small, open-mouthed kisses everywhere on the full underside of Hyungwon’s thighs, on the curve of his ass.

Ticklish, Hyungwon squirms at the gentle puffs of breath against the skin Jooheon leaves wet, but he hums in approval when those bites turn to careful nips of teeth, turn to Jooheon’s mouth on his balls. He slips fingers between Hyungwon’s legs to draw his dick back so he can lazily thumb at the head as he plays with his sack with his tongue.

“Honey...”

Jooheon hums, pulling back for a second to spit over the head of Hyungwon’s dick. He sits up and crawls over Hyungwon. “Yes?” he asks, a hint of a playful smirk on his lips as he grabs a pillow from the top of the bed.

He makes sure to roll his thumb over the slick tip of Hyungwon’s cock, squeezing the fingers he has curled around the top of the shaft. Hyungwon pulls his legs closer, moaning into his knees as he crosses his ankles. There’s a bit of annoyance in the sound and Jooheon smooches a wet kiss at the back of his knee on his way down the bed again.

He takes his hand off Hyungwon long enough to lift his hips and slide the pillow under, spitting into it again before he curls it around again. With his free hand, he cups one side of Hyungwon’s ass and pulls the cheeks apart. He tongues at the little square of skin above Hyungwon’s hole, drawing a low moan from his boyfriend that goes straight between his legs.

Hyungwon unwraps one of his arms from around his legs and reaches down, just barely able to get his fingers in Jooheon’s hair. He doesn’t pull; he simply leaves his hand there, approving, begging. And unlike Hyungwon, Jooheon has never been one to tease for too long. If Hyungwon likes to savor, then Jooheon likes to indulge. They can go as fast or as slow as they like; Jooheon doesn’t care as long as Hyungwon has taken all that he wants and more by the time they’re trying to catch short breaths in each other.

So, he listens to the hands in his hair and flattens his tongue against Hyungwon’s tiny hole, taking the hand off Hyungwon’s dick to press it tight against his boyfriend’s stomach when he squirms. He laps at the puckered skin lazily but full of purpose, knowing just how much he needs to give to get Hyungwon to moan prettily and wrap his legs around his neck.

The heel of Hyungwon’s foot digs into the space between his shoulder blades as Jooheon purses his lips against his hole and suckles. He dips his tongue inside and feels the way Hyungwon gently arches off the bed against the hand on his stomach.

“Honey,” Hyungwon whimpers.

Pulling out to drag his tongue over Hyungwon’s ass before going back in, Jooheon hums and rubs his palm over his boyfriend’s obliques.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything and tightens his leg around Jooheon’s back as he continues to eat him out.

“S-Stop. Come here,” Hyungwon finally says a few minutes later, tugging at Jooheon’s hair.

With another hard suck to his rim, Jooheon lifts up and crawls over his boyfriend who stares up at him with cherry apple cheeks and shining gemstone eyes and candy mouth parted with the weakness of his breath. Hyungwon palms at the back of Jooheon’s neck and pulls him in, searching for his lips. With his other hand, he pops the button of Jooheon’s jeans and slides it past loose boxers to cup his shaft.

Jooheon sighs into Hyungwon’s mouth and bucks into his hand. “Wait,” he mumbles. Sitting up, he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it behind him.

Hyungwon sits up too, slipping his hand out of Jooheon’s pants and pushing lightly at his waist. “Lay down,” he says with a kiss to the space between Jooheon’s collarbones.

He slides off the bed to walk to his dresser where he keeps his cosmetics and skin care, and as he looks over the many bottles, Jooheon shimmies out of his pants and spits into his palm so he can wrap it around himself. When he returns to bed, Hyungwon has a bottle of lube that he pushes into Jooheon’s free hand.

“You just keep this out in the open?” Jooheon opens the bottle but before he can pour a bit of lube over his dick, Hyungwon swats at his wrist.

“Don’t. I’m gonna suck you off.” Hyungwon pushes Jooheon to lay back again before kicking a leg over his chest and sitting on him backwards. “And who do I need to hide it from? Kihyun?” he asks, leaning over with bent arms caging Jooheon’s waist.

Jooheon exhales a curse when Hyungwon takes him into his mouth, head tipping back against the sheets. “No, but I wouldn’t normally put it with face creams and —“ He breaks off into a quiet moan, free hand clamping on one of the thighs bracketing his face.

Lowering his hips, Hyungwon reminds Jooheon that he should be doing something other than criticizing where Hyungwon leaves his lube, and the younger man opens the bottle again to coat a finger that he then presses against his boyfriend’s entrance. It goes in easy and Jooheon only plays around for a few moments before pushing in a second. He tongues at the flare of Hyungwon’s dick as he works him open and relishes in the way Hyungwon moans and tightens up around his fingers when he sucks the head of his dick and spreads his fingers.

Hyungwon pulls off to press small kisses in the roundness of Jooheon’s thighs. “You’re so close,” he groans, rocking back on Jooheon’s fingers.

Jooheon hums and drops his head against the sheets again. He eyes the pinked skin stretched around his fingers and licks over his lips. “Maybe I’m avoiding it.”

“See, you’re not being nice again,” whines Hyungwon. He reaches back to brush Jooheon’s arm and the younger man takes his fingers out. Rolling off Jooheon, Hyungwon picks up the lube. He lays on his back and spreads his legs. “Come here,” he says, opening the lube.

Jooheon gets on his knees and crawls over Hyungwon. “Are we doing it like this today?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon coats his hand and slips it between Jooheon’s legs, “wanna make you do all the work since you’re being an asshole.”

Rutting up into Hyungwon’s hand, Jooheon makes a sound that’s half laughter and half pleasure and kisses his boyfriend’s swollen, rose quartz lips. “I spoil you too much,” he mutters into his mouth. He takes himself in one hand, twines the fingers of the other with Hyungwon’s, and pushes slow into familiar warmth.

Hyungwon nibbles at Jooheon’s bottom lip, clutching lightly at his shoulder with his free hand still sticky with a little excess lube. “I missed you,” he whispers.

“I love you,” returns Jooheon.

He starts a slow rhythm, prioritizing hitting deep and making Hyungwon unravel. They drink in each other’s soft moans and whispers of affection, lips never straying too far apart, and Jooheon wonders if the warmth spreading through him already is a sign of how long it’s been since they were intimate or just what happens when you’re lying with the sun.

Squeezing their hands tight, Hyungwon buries his face in Jooheon’s shoulder and begs for a little more. “H-Harder...”

But Jooheon maintains pace, sighing into Hyungwon’s hair with each roll of his hips and simply enjoying the unwavering warmth in his gut.

“Honey, Honey, Honey.” Hyungwon wraps a leg around Jooheon’s waist and tries to pull him in as he grinds down to meet every thrust, free hand moving in even strokes over his cock. “Just a little harder, Honey, _please_.”

Unable to resist the sound of such sweet pleading for long, Jooheon unlinks their hands and shifts from his knees to sit. Gripping his boyfriend’s slight hips tight, he pulls his ass up into his lap. He doesn’t give himself the time to appreciate the arch of Hyungwon’s back off the bed thanks to the position, all thoughts on giving it to Hyungwon just how he wants and drawing out a breathless stream of his name mixed in with quiet exhales of nothing but the word ‘yes.’

It doesn’t take too much longer for Hyungwon to curl in on himself, knees digging into Jooheon’s sides and open hand reaching for the bunched up blankets to yank at as he comes all over his stomach. Jooheon moans at the way Hyungwon tightens around him, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm until Hyungwon is milked dry. He pulls out then and moves Hyungwon’s legs until he has them presses together from thigh to knee again. Pouring a little extra lube over his dick, he pushes in between his thighs and chases after his own relief.

“God, Won-ah.”

Crossing his ankles and letting his legs rest against Jooheon’s right shoulder, Hyungwon reaches around to hold the backs of Jooheon’s thighs and help stabilize his pace. “Come on, Honey. Come for me.”

And with another couple thrusts, he does, lips and nose pressed to Hyungwon’s calf as he makes a mess of Hyungwon’s thighs.

Heaving in a deep breath, he releases Hyungwon’s legs. He falls into the space beside him and Hyungwon doesn’t hesitate to cup his cheek and draw him into another languid kiss.

They make out until the drying sweat on Jooheon’s body starts to make him cold and he pulls away, but not without a quick peck to Hyungwon’s nose. He loves looking at Hyungwon in the aftermath, when he looks like a wild pearl — so simply beautiful and like nothing someone as simple as Jooheon should be able to touch.

Jooheon loves him so much it feels unreal for how young they are.

“Wanna take a bath?”

Hyungwon hums, smiling lightly and trailing ticklish fingers over Jooheon’s arm. “We can steal one of Kihyun’s fancy bath bombs.”

Jooheon matches the smile. “I’d rather not die when he finds out.”

Giggling, Hyungwon pecks his lips. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you. He’s only five centimeters tall.”

“He made you cry like two weeks ago over unwashed dishes.” Jooheon lets out a shriek when Hyungwon twists a nipple.

“He didn’t make me cry. I had something in my eye,” Hyungwon claims, sitting up with a pout.

Jooheon rubs at his chest and doesn’t comment on how Hyungwon’s exact words were that Kihyun made him cry because he’s an anal asshole back when it happened. He follows his boyfriend in sitting up. “Don’t call me the next time you ‘have something in your eye’ or else I’m going to tell you I told you so,” he says.

Hyungwon pouts harder.

“Let’s go clean up before all this dries,” Jooheon says and makes to slide off the bed.

Hyungwon catches his wrist and Jooheon blinks at him.

“Hey, I love you.”

Jooheon smiles. “I love you too.”


End file.
